The perfect storm
by wolfweb123
Summary: A back life of a young pup and what she went through in her pup hood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Stormy's back story, though I'm not doing it in style of diary, like I thought I might. But, any way, here it is.**

An Australian shepherd is lying by a wall, in an ally some were in Adventure bay. She is nursing a single female pup. They are both asleep. Then another Australian shepherd is coming up the ally. He wakes the mother. "Hey, Jackie, wake up." the male said the Jackie. "Uhh...*yawn*ok, I'm up." "I didn't find anything to eat, I'm sorry." he said and pawed the ground. "Its ok, Clyde, we'll have to look again tomorrow." "No, I will look, you stay here, take care of the pup." "*Chuckles* Ok then, I guess you'll have to look again tomorrow." "That's better.*chuckles*" Clyde said and lied down with Jackie and they went to sleep.

They woke up the next morning and Clyde was about to look foor more food. "Hopefully you can find us some food, the pup will stop nursing soon." "We need to think of a name for her." "Yea, but I wouldn't know what to name her though." "We'll think of something." "Hopefully. Good luck today." Jackie said and kissed him. "I'll be back soon, bye." he said and kissed her. A few minutes after Clyde left, the little pup woke up from her nap. "Hey, there, I see your finally awake." Jackie said to the pup. "Where's dad?" "He's looking for some food for us." "Ok. I'm board, can I go play?" "Sure, just stay where I can see you, ok?" "Ok, mom." she said and started running in the alley. After about a hour, Jackie had fell asleep and woke up and saw the pup watching the sky. "What are you doing?" "Watching the clouds, its about to rain." "It doesn't look like it." Jackie said as she looked up. "Its coming from the east, I can tell by the wind." "Hmm, well hopefully your dad will come back soon." "Hopefully, it seems like its going to be a pretty bad storm." just then, Clyde came in from the east entrance to the ally, soaked. "There's a bad storm coming this way." "I know." the pup said. "What, how?" "The wind." "It seems we have a storm tracker here." "Hmm...Storm, how about that?" "What?" "How about we name her storm?" "Storm, that sound perfect."

That night, the storm came in, as Storm had predicted. The three of them were huddled together by the wall. "I'm cold." Storm said shivering. "Just stay close to us and you'll be fine." Jackie said. "Ok, mom." she said. The next morning, the storm had passed and Jackie and Clyde were waking up. "Well the storm's over, do you feel ok, you didn't catch a cold did you?" "I'm fine, don't worry so much. I'll wake up Storm." she said and gently prodded the little pups side. "Wake up dear, wake up." Storm shifted slowly waking up. "*yawn*Aww, do I have to?" she said without opening her eyes. "*scoffs*I guess not." she turned to Clyde. "She seems fine, I'll check once she wakes up." "Ok, I'll find some food for you two." he said and nuzzled the side of her face. "Be careful, Clyde." "I will." he said and kissed her forehead.

After about a hour, Storm finally decided to get up. "*yawn*Good morning mom." "Well, good morning to you, you almost slept it away." "I didn't get much sleep last night with the storm." "Yea, I know how you feel, are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine, just a little cold and wet still" "Well, I can help with that." she said and started licking the pup dry. "Thanks, mom." she said and nuzzled Jackie's side. "That's what I'm here for." "Can I go run around some?" she said and tilted her head. "Sure, but be careful." "I will, mom." she said and started running up and down the alley. She found an old can and pounced it barking happily. 'Heh, she's going to be a good pup, though she hasn't been nursing much lately, she'll be eating meat soon, hopefully Clyde will find something for us to eat.' Storm had gotten bored chasing a can so said pup was now ripping apart a paper bag she found. Jackie had almost dosed off to sleep when she herd Clyde come toward her talking to her. "What did you say again, I was about asleep." she asked and then realized the actual reason she couldn't understand him. He had half of a chicken in his muzzle. He walked up to her and put it down. "I said, 'I had some good luck today.'." "That's wonderful." she said and hugged him. "Where is Storm?" he said. When he did, said pup ran out from behind a dumpster. "Hey, Storm, I found us some food, and I also got you something." "What is it?!" she said wagging her tail. "Well, I know you've been board around here, so when I found this, I knew you would like it." he finished and out from a bandanna around his neck, he got a rubber ball. "I know its not much, but it is something." "I love it!" she said happily and be gan chasing it as it rolled away. "Get back here!" she said happily. "Thanks dad!"

That night, after Storm went to sleep, new ball in her muzzle, Jackie woke up Clyde. "Hmm...what is it, Jackie, is everything ok?" "Yes, dear, but we have to talk about Storm." "What*yawn* about her?" "Well, you know she's been using the bathroom behind that dumpster, well today when she came back around when you came back, I smelled something, I hope I'm wrong, but I thought I could smell her...her heat." "You mean she's in heat already, she's only a little over a couple of years old." "Yes, I know, but still, we have to be sure, this part of a pups life can be very emotional." "I know, but how are you going to find out if your right or not?"

 **Srry to interrupt mid paragraph, but I look at my stories, it seems someone hacked my account, I got them out, but they published a story, I'll see about deleting it, but I'm mad at whoever did this. :-(**

"I don't know, but I'll find some way." "Hmm...*yawn* what are you talking about?" a sleepy Storm asked. "Oh, nothing dear, go on back to sleep." "Ok." "Oh, and thanks for the chicken, she has been nursing less, witch I may have tried to nurse her to long." "You are doing fine as a mother." Clyde said and nuzzled her side.

The next morning, Clyde had already left to find more food. Storm was waking up and Jackie was thinking to herself. 'I know that smell, she is in her first heat cycle. She'll be scared and confused.' She could tell by two things: she could smell it. And the little pups rear was partially wet with her "special" fluids. Storm had finally woke up. "Hey, Storm, good morning. How are you?" she asked, hoping the pup would tell her about her "problems". "I'm fine." "Good." she said only half meaning it. "I'm going to go play now, ok?" "Ok, that's fine." Storm started running around with her ball. 'I wish she would talk to me about it, *sigh* I guess I was embarrassed to, when I first went through the heat cycle. I guess I'll have to talk to her. I guess I'll sleep some, we'll probably have to move soon anyway with her cycling, it may attract attention.' She thought and went to sleep. Storm watched to make sure Jackie was asleep. She wemt behind the dumpster to clean herself. While doing so, she was thinking to herself. 'What is happening? Why is this happening? *groans*' she started crying where she was. She was too busy crying to notice Jackie walk up to her. "Hey, don't cry, Storm. Come on, we need to talk." Storm got up and followed Jackie to where they had been sleeping. "Now stop crying, I know what you are going through, it is perfectly normal." "It doesn't feel like it. I have so many emotions all at once a-and-and." she started crying again. "Stop crying, this is normal for a pup to go through. It's going to be hard, it always is, but trust me, you'll be alright, I'm right here to help you, you just have to ask me." "I'm scared, I feel s-s-so...I don't know, I feel so weird inside." "I know, I've been through it all myself, I know your scared, your nervous, you have so many emotions inside trying to come out, just come to me if you need any help with anything, ok?" "Ok mom*sniff* I will." she said and nuzzled Jackie's side. "Good, and when I ask you how you are, tell me the truth, this morning you didn't." "Ok, I will. Are you going to tell dad about...this." "Not if you don't want to." "Then please don't."

That night, Clyde and Jackie were talking, and Storm was asleep. "Well, she is in heat, she's going through a lot right now. I'm trying to help her, but she's scared. I've also been thinking, with her in heat, she may attract some attention from some males." "Yea, we may have to move." "Hopefully we can find some place nicer than this." "Maby we can, I'll start looking tomorrow." "Thanks, oh, don't say anything to her about it, I promised I wouldn't say anything to you." "Heh, ok, but you explain why we have to move to her." "Fair enough." she said and kissed his forehead. "That's all?" he said with a sly look on his face. "Well..." she said. "Come on, Jackie." she finally gave him a kiss strait on his lips. After a few seconds they stoped. "That's more like it."

 **That's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it, the next chapter is coming soon. Please follow me and like my stories, and PM any requests. THX**

 **;-)**

 **Wolfweb123 productions**

 **LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

Storm's "problem" has gotten worse. Her and Jackie and Clyde already had to move to an abandoned shed by an abandoned building. Clyde had went looking for food already. "I'm sorry we have to keep moving because of me." "Nonsense, it isn't your fault, like I said its natural for this to happen to a young pup. We don't want to attract any attention, and having a bunch of males looking for you, a dog catcher might come by." "I'm still sorry." "Well, don't be." "I wish I could go play." "I know, but we don't want anyone to smell you ,and to many dogs and pups would attract a dog catcher." Storm finally decided to go to sleep, rubber ball in her muzzle.

That night, Storm waited until her parents were asleep and slipped out of the shed to explore. She finally came to a dumpster where there was a rustling coming from inside. Suddenly, the rustling stopped. "Wait, Luke, I smell something." a female voice came from inside. "What?" a male voice answered. Suddenly, a snout appeared at the to of the dumpster. It was small, but obviously a terrier. "Hey, Angel, there's a pup out here." he said quietly. Then a mixed breed jumped up and out of the dumpster. "Hey there, who are you?" "M-my name is S-Storm." "That's a lovely name, where are your parents?" Storm looked as if she would run away soon. "In that abandoned shed." she pointed to the shed. "Hey, don't run, I can tell your in heat, do you want Luke to leave?" "That's alright." "Ok, is this your first heat?" Storm nodded her head. "I figured so, your so young and all." Storm was still tense, but not as much as before. "I've been through that to, its hard, but trust your mom, she can help more than anyone." "W-where did you get your name?" "I've earned it, any stray who needs help when their sick or hurt come to me and Luke." "I'll keep that in mind." "Thanks. Do your parents even know your out here?" Luke spoke up. "No, they don't want me to leave, me in heat and all." "Well, if you do get to come out, find us, we'll help protect you." he said. "Thanks." "You better get back before they notice your gone." "Yea, good idea."

 **That's how Storm and Angel met, hope you liked it.**

About a week later, Storm was coming out of heat. "Can I go play now, mom?" "Well, I guess, be careful, come right back if you get attacked or anything like that." "I will." Storm nuzzled Jackie's side. She left and started looking for Angel, the only other pup she knew and trusted. "Angel?" "Who's there?" a pup called out. "Is that you Angel? This is Storm." "Oh, hey Storm." Luke jumped down from a counter. "Come on, I'll show you where Angel is." "Ok." he started walking down a hall. "So your out of heat?" "Yea." "Well that's good. Here we are, this is where Angel stays, you can usually find her here." he stopped at an abandoned office. "Angel, are you here?" "Luke, what's the matter?" Angel said getting off of a pile of coats she was using as a bed. "Oh, hey Storm." "Hey Angel, I can finally come out." "I see, your finally out of heat, why did you come here, though?" "You are the only other pup I know besides Luke." "And you actually trust me, you literally only met me and Luke once." "I can tell your not a bad pup." "Thanks. That means a lot." "Its true, you are a good pup. I can feel it." "Don't assume that about everyone out there, some are evil." "I know." "Well, I'll show you around the building, there are some more pups here, but not many, people come here some too, but not often." "Ok." Angel showed her a few things, not many of the places were inhabited. There weren't many pups. None of them bothered to talk to Storm, some talked to Angel, some just ignored them. "Most pups keep to themselves, Luke and I are the most social." "I noticed." "Maby you should go see how your parents are." "Yea, I'll see you later." "See you." Storm went back to the shed where her and her parents were staying. "Hey mom." "Oh, hey Storm, what have you been doing?" "I made a couple of friends, they showed me the building." "That's good, but still, be careful." "I will, when do you think da-" before she finished Clyde walked through the doorway and dropped a considerably big hunk of ham, considering that it was thrown out. "Hey, Jackie. Hey, Storm. I had some luck." he said and lied down. "I'm tired, though." "Get some rest." Storm was already hugging Clyde's side. "I missed you." she said. "*Chuckles* I missed you, too." he lied down his head and drifted to sleep. "Maby we should get some sleep too." "Yea."

 **Ok, if you like, or don't like, my story, tell me. I am open to constructive criticism and to requests or ideas.**

The next morning, Storm woke up and neither Jackie or Clyde were in the shed. "Mom?" she said. Nothing. "Mom?!" finally, Jackie herd her. "Oh, sorry Storm, be right there." she come back in. "I was scared you had left me here." she said starting to cry from the fear, and was hugging Jackie's side. "I would never do that, you should know that." "I know,*sniffle* but I was just scared." she said still crying. "Don't cry, I just had to use the bathroom, I would never abandon you." that day, she stayed in the shed part of the day. When she finally went to meet with Angel and Luke. She went to where Angel stayed. "Angel? Are you here?" she called out. "Over here, Storm." she went to where Angel had called from. "Oh, who is this?" Storm asked referring to a unconscious cream colored Labrador pup on a small pile of blankets. "This is Kevin, he sprained his paw, he's resting now." "Ok, I'll go then." "Oh, no no no. Don't go, like I said, he's resting now, we can talk or do something around here, but I have to keep an eye on him." "Ok, I'm not really the talking type." "Well, I guessed not I wou-" before she finished, Kevin started to wake up. "Hmm...*yawn* hey, Angel. Oh, who is that?" he said noticing Storm. "Kevin, this is Storm, she's new to living around here." "Well, nice to meet you Storm, I'm Kevin, you picked the right pup to befriend, Angel is the nicest pup around." "I've figured that out." "Still, you need to rest." Angel said to Kevin.

 **That's the end, hope you like it. By the way, I know who hacked my account, my cousin. She is the only person I know who would misspell German. I tough her, but she didn't get good at it.**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks, Jackie and Clyde had met Angel, not Luke, and didn't mind her and Storm's friend ship. One day, Angel was out looking for herself some food. Luke was talking less and less to other pups, or with anyone. Sometimes, he would disappear for a day or two. This day, he was around the building, and Storm had seen him, but didn't think about it. She was running around the building, looking for something to do. She went down one hall in the building, and there was a dead end. "Aww, I guess that's the end of this hall." suddenly, Luke came around the corner. "Hey, Storm." "Oh, hey Luke, what are you doing?" he didn't answer, he just kept walking toward Storm. "Luke, what are you doing?" she was getting scared and was backing up. "If there's one less pup, there will be more food for the others." he said still walking toward her, now starting to snarl. "What? What are you doing? Leave me alone!" "If there is one less, there will be more food, simple." Storm was backed up against a pile of junk and couldn't back up any more. "Stop! Please stop!" Right before he attacked, a cream colored lab tackled him from behind. Luke fell and hit his head. He was unconscious. "K-Kevin, is that you?" the lab turned around. "My name is Myra, I'm Kevin's sister." "O-ok." "He'll be out for a while, go find Angel, I'll get my brother." "Ok." she ran to where she knew Angel looked for food. "Angel! Angel!" "Storm? What is it?" she said as she came around the corner of a dumpster. "Come, quickly, please." "Ok." she followed Storm to the hall where Luke was waking up, but Kevin and Myra were watching, both growling. "What are you doing? Let him up!" "Myra told me he attacked Storm, and intended to kill her." "What?! Luke...what happened?" he remained quiet, looking down at his paws. "He attacked me, he said 'One less pup means more food for the rest.' He was going to kill me." Storm spoke up. "Luke, why? Just, why?" he acted like he was about to talk, but instead, he lunged at Storm, missing her neck, but sinking his teeth into her right paw. "Ahh!" was all she could get out before falling. Almost immediately, both Myra and Kevin slammed into him, knocking his head onto the ground. Storm's paw was bleeding pretty bad. "I'll go tell Jackie what happened, you two get her to my home." Angel said. Storm was on the ground, passed out. The siblings finally got Storm on their backs and started carrying her down the hall Angel ran to the small shed and rushed in. "Jackie, come with me, Storm is hurt." "What? Where, show me." Angel started running toward the building. Once they got to Angels home/office, Jackie ran to where Storm was lying on her side, still unconscious. "Storm? Storm?! What happened to her?" she asked Angel. She told her what she knew, and Myra told her the rest. "Will she be alright?" "I don't know, I'll have to check her out, but she probably will be fine." "Ok." Angel started examining Storm's paw. It didn't take her long to finish. "Her paw is fractured, but not to bad, she'll be ok." "Thanks, why is she passed out?" "When she fell, she hit her head, not to hard, but it knocked her out." "Ok, when will she wake up?" "I'm not sure, but like I said, she'll be fine." "Ok, is it ok if I stay over here tonight?" "Yea, that's fine. Now for you, I told you to rest." "I had to help, you and Myra couldn't take Luke on, even the two of you." "Well, rest that paw, or it'll never get better."

A few hours later, no one was awake except Jackie and Angel. "I'll be right back, Angel, Clyde will be here soon, and I should tell him what happened." "Alright, Storm will be fine." "Thanks, Angel, I'll be back soon." She went to the shed where her, Clyde, and Storm had been staying. She sat down and waited. A few minutes later, Clyde walked through the door. "Hey, Jackie, where's Storm?" "Please, sit down." he did and she told him what happened. "What?! Where is the mutt? I'll kill him." "He's gone by now. please calm down, Clyde. She's going to be fine, come with me, she may be awake by now." "Ok. Ok, calm. Where is Storm now?" "Come with me, she's with Angel and some of her friends." he followed Jackie to where Storm was. When he got there, Angel was still awake, and Kevin was now awake. He went directly to Storm. "Please don't wake her up, she needs to rest." "Alright, how is she doing?" "Good, she hit her head, but I'm confident that she'll be fine." "Ok, thanks, Angel. Can I stay here tonight?" "Sure, it looks like the six of us are staying here tonight." Clyde curled up beside Storm and Jackie around him. They both went to sleep.

The next morning,Jackie and Clyde woke up before everyone else, as usual. Soon after, Angel and Kevin woke up, then Myra. Finally, Storm woke up. "Hey Storm. How are you feeling?" Clyde asked "*Yawn* My paw still hurts, and my head, but other than that, I'm fine." "Your lucky he didn't get your neck, he would have crushed your windpipe, and...well you get the idea." "Yea, it could have been worse, I wouldn't be here if Myra hadn't came along when she did." "I was in the right place at the right time. That's all." "You saved my life, I cannot repay you for this." "Its fine, you don't owe me anything." "I owe you my life." "No, just forget it."

 **Not the end. Note: the on difference in Myra and Kevin is that Myra is smaller and is more of a yellow color. And thanks to all of my readers, I have almost 2000 views on Paw patrol love storys! Thank you all. Also, I am open to ideas for this story. Actually, I need them. Thanks once again.**

A few days later, Storm was getting better, Kevin and Myra had left, and Clyde was looking for food. "Let's see if you can walk yet. Your paw may be healed by now." Angel said after she woke up. "Ok." she got up and started to try to walk. "It doesn't hurt as much." "That's good, you are healing." "Hopefully you'll be fully healed in a few more days." Storm turned to Jackie. "Hopefully dad can find some food. I'm hungary." "I know, he will. Trust me he will. I know it."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. Give me some feedback. By the way, if you love pokemon or minecraft, contact me, those are my favorite games. If you are good with redstone, or love Vulpix, PM me. Thanks to all of my fans. By the way, I need some one who knows German, for a translator, PM me if you can translate. I will test you, I do know some German, considering I am part German.**


	4. Chapter 4

Another day went by, and Storm's paw was better. They had went back to the old shed where they stayed. Clyde had came back with some food. Storm was asleep. "Hey, Clyde?" "Yea? What is it?" "I've been thinking, you haven't been having much luck lately finding food, well, maby we should look for some place else to stay." "We are surviving, besides, Storm has friends here, I don't want to take that from her." "Me neither. Your right. Still, we haven't had much food. Your right though. She needs to be around other pups while she's young. She needs to run and play." "Exactly. Angel and those labs are her friends and they are nice. Though, that one pup tried to kill her, and...and...grr." "I know what you mean, but your right, she has friends, she has a chance here, a chance to not be alone when we're gone." "I don't want to think about that right now." "It will be a while until then, but she needs to have another place to go when that happens." "I know, its just that I don't want that to happen for a while. Honestly, I hope it never happens, but I know it will happen." "I know, and hopefully not soon."

That day, Angel and Storm were talking. "Storm, I've been thinking, I haven't found much food lately, I've herd of a team called the Paw Patrol. I'm thinking of going there, I've herd they can help." "What?! I would miss you." Storm said sadly. "Storm." she didn't say anything, just turned her head. "Storm. Stormy, look at me, I don't have my parents to help me, I'm alone, I need some help, they are am only hope. I'm sorry, but I'm going. Please forgive me." "I can't stop you. You have been like a sister to me. I do forgive you. goodbye Angel." she said and hugged her. "Goodbye, may we meet again." Angel said and walked off. "May we meet again." Storm said to herself. She walked to the shed and lied down. "Why aren't you running around with Angel?" Jackie asked. "She left." "Why?" Storm told her what Angel had said. "Well, at least she'll be happy." "Yea." "I know you'll miss her, maby you'll meet again." Storm just lied her head down on her paws and went to sleep.

 **Not the end. As soon as I'm done with this I am going to get back to work on Paw Patrol love storys. I do plan to have Jackie and Clyde come to the Paw Patrol. ;-). Anyway, thx to my supporters. You can Email me at wolvenworrior666 or send me a friend request on Facebook, look up Nelson White. THX again.**

A few weeks later. One night, Storm woke up and couldn't sleep because she had slept all day. She walked out side to use the bathroom, before she did, she herd something. "Hello? Who's there?" nothing. "Hmm...I guess I'm hearing things." she turned around and started to walk when she felt something hit her back knocking her head into the ground, knocking her out. When she came to she was in an ally. "Where am I? What happened? Ow, my head hurts. Where's mom and dad?" she got up and started walking out of the ally. She still was lost. It was day time. She decided to walk back into the ally. While there, a boy came into the ally. "Hey, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." she then noticed he was holding a bat. "I'll teach you to be places you shouldn't." he said and swung the bat at her, hitting her paw. "*Yelp*Ahh!" "Now go! Go!" she limped as fast as she could out of the ally. She found her way to a beach, still lost. 'I wish mom and dad were here.' She was thinking to herself. A few days later, she was watching the sky, noticing that it might rain. She didn't notice a pup that had walked up behind her. "Hey, is your paw hurt?"

 **You should know it from here. THX for reading. Please send me ideas, I don't care how, but I need some ideas for my main storm and for Angels back story, I plan to do that soon. Anyway, Email me, PM me, or freind request me on Facebook, remember, I'm Nelson White. (Not my real name, I use a lot of fake names on different sites to keep ppl from knowing who I am.) THX again, and one thing, Vulpix rules!**


End file.
